Come What May
by 12ABC123
Summary: Some things just happen whether you want them to or not, but either way its up to you to deal with them. An unexpected suprise brings out secrets, love, and problems. May be a better summary later :
1. Distractions

**Hey y'all, this is my first fic, so hope you like ******** It's a bit short, just because I wanted to put what I had written on the site to see how the hell it works… Yeah, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors or if the characters don't stay true to who you think they are, I am trying my very best to keep them true, thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated ******

The rhythmic tapping of her stilettos beat a familiar music as she walked down the hall, slightly quicker than normal. She had to get to her lab, needed to fire at least a few rounds before she was forced to resume working on that morning's case. As it always had, shooting calmed her, brought a sense of normality when all else was seemingly falling apart at the seams. And today things were most definitely not sewed on tight enough for her liking. She loved the feeling of it as well, the undeniable power that came with each pull of the trigger, she was in control.

Calleigh opened the door to her lab, relishing in the rush of cold air that accompanied her entry into the room. It helped clear her head, if just barely. Quickly, she walked over to the table and slipped the magazine into her trusty 9 mil, pulling on glasses and ear muffs. After checking to make sure she had done everything correctly she stood tall, cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger, drowning in the sweet sound of the shot and welcoming the slight recoil it brought. By the time she had emptied the first magazine of all bullets she was too engaged to hear the creak of the door or footsteps behind her. As she popped out the magazine strong arms wound around her waist, making her jump.

"Eric! Do you know how dangerous that was?! I could have killed you," She cried spinning to face him. Her face met with a tight black t-shirt stretched over perfectly tuned abs. Looking up, her eyes connected with his chocolate ones, and she had to look away, she couldn't see him looking at her like that, not today. He laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I knew you didn't have any bullets, I definitely wouldn't want to startle you with a loaded gun." She frowned at him, disapproval and irritation radiating off her in waves.

"Look, Eric, I have to get back to these cases," she said, holding up a file placed conveniently near the unloaded gun. She had to work hard to fight the annoyance threatening to over-ride her voice, she didn't want to have to deal with talking to Eric, it brought back all of the things she had been trying to escape mere moments ago. It wasn't really fair to be annoyed with Eric, any other day she would have welcomed the comfort of his arms. But not today, today she couldn't deal with him; she couldn't deal with any of it. Not giving him a chance to reply, she tucked the folder under her arm and headed toward the door, waving vaguely at him as the door closed with a click.

Eric stood there, wondering what he had done. He wasn't offended, per se, mostly just confused. He could tell something was eating at her, that much was evident, but what he couldn't say.

"Hey, Natalia, I have some epithelial cells from Kayne's gun," Calleigh said, walking into DNA where Natalia was processing a mysterious green substance found in the lung of the victim. "Could be from the shooter." Natalia looked up from her work and smiled at Calleigh, accepting the evidence.

"Thanks Cal," She said looking over at her friend, and frowning. "Are you alright?" Calleigh nodded and smiled, walking back to her lab to shoot a little more before lunch.


	2. Answers

As Calleigh looked out the glass of her lab and into the hallway she saw Eric pass, on his way to lunch. She turned around, back to her paper work, pretending not to see his smiling face as he looked in on her. Turning slightly, she saw him walk on, towards the break room with a small frown on his face. He was confused and hurt, twice that day she had turned her back on him. He searched his mind, trying to think of something he had done to her that would warrant such a reaction. Nothing came to mind, which only confused him more.

She felt guilty. She had hurt Eric two times in one day and he hadn't done anything to deserve such a reaction. It was her own fault, her own fault that she couldn't handle seeing him because it forced her to face her situation. She would have to face it eventually she knew. But she was scared, so scared, and she longed to tell Eric what was going on, why she was being the way she was. But she was scared of that too, possibly more scared than the reality of the situation. If he took it the wrong way she would be alone, all alone, to deal with everything by herself. She couldn't bear for that to happen, couldn't bear to lose him. It was one of the reasons she hardly ever opened herself up to others, doing that made her vulnerable, gave anyone a pass to see inside her, and gave them a full pass to walk away. But no matter how much she told Eric, he hadn't walked away, not yet. She only hoped this wouldn't be his breaking point, although it might be hers.

Stealing herself she walked toward the door to the break room. It wasn't fair to keep Eric in the dark, to hurt him and confuse him. It just wasn't right, and she couldn't keep doing it to him. She was terrified, but she was an expert at hiding behind a mask of happy, which is just what she did as she entered the room. She needn't have bothered.

Eric was sitting at the table eating a sandwich that smelled like salami and mustard. It made her stomach flip and threatened to bring back her less than filling breakfast. Swallowing back the vile that burned her throat she took a seat next to him. He looked up at her, a frown on his sweet face, his deep eyes searching her's, trying to see behind her bright smile.

"Cal, what's going on?" he asked, his voice was soft and pleading. He was hurt, surely, but he was also scared about what was going on. Calleigh didn't get emotional often and more often than not there was always a reason behind it, a reason that usually took much cajoling to bring forth.

"Eric." Her voice was nearly a whisper, she hadn't wanted to tell him here, at work, but it seemed she had no choice if she wanted to be able to do her work efficiently and without distraction.

Her voice scared him like nothing else had, she never sounded like that. She was Calleigh Duquesne, he had heard her whisper, heard how soft and musical her voice could get when she was talking about her past or telling him she loved him as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness at night. But this was different, almost unhinged, she was letting down her guard nearly all the way and he could see how much the news she so badly wanted to tell him was affecting her. He needed to know, too. One more second of anticipation and he might die. But he knew better than to rush her, so all he did was grasp her hand and look into her eyes trying to tell her whatever it was, it was okay.

She had to tell him, just tell him. There wasn't any real way of beating around the bush, just the plain truth. Crisp, clear, and to the point. She never had been one for all the fluff and stalling everyone did when trying to get to the point. Tell him quick, like ripping of a band-aid, just like a band-aid. She never did like band-aids.

"Eric.…I'm pregnant."

**Hey everyone, thank you a ton for the reviews I got from the first chapter! So much appreciated! I hope this wasn't too much of a letdown about what was bothering Calleigh. It's probably really cliché of a beginning, I'm fully aware. It may be a bit shallow, or you were hoping for something deeper. I'm going to try and bring some deeper stuff into it, hope everyone still reads and enjoys though! Any critique or review is greatly appreciated! =D Thanks all! (It is still a bit short I know, I'll try and make some a bit longer) Thanks! =)**


	3. We Can't Do It

**Hello all! Hope everyone is having a great week! =) And happy early 4****th**** of July!**

**Sorry my chapters are still annoyingly short, for me as well. I'm trying to make them longer, I promise! **

**Not sure how I did with Eric's reaction…that was a little difficult for me to gauge, I didn't think he would be thrilled and he would want to wait until marriage, but I think he would be a little happy. And I'm not sure how IAB would handle the situation, so I'm doing my best to make it as realistic as possible but still fit my needs, help would be appreciated. I did exaggerate a tad on what Calleigh said Stetler might do about finding the child's father and all of that, but then again it may be true to form. **

**So hope I still stayed true to them all and I hope everyone liked it! Review, critiques, and what-not are always very appreciated!! =) And thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Love you all!**

**I don't own CSI: Miami!! =)**

"You're pregnant? How, I mean when? Oh my god." He said. She nodded, looking back into his eyes. She couldn't see any anger in them, or hatred, just confusion, and could it be joy? "I can't believe it," he said simply.

"Me either, I still can't." The nervous anticipation of his verdict was still there, but lessening some.

"Your-your sure?" She nodded again, trying to fight the urge to fidget, or bite her lip with worry. She wished if he was mad he would just say it, it couldn't be worse than the torture he was putting her through at that second. Then he smiled a wide, happy smile. "Wow, Cal," He grinned, pulling her up out of her seat and into a hug. He didn't think now was the time to go into this in detail, all he wanted to do was make Calleigh feel better, to stop her from worrying so much.

"No, Eric," She said, pushing him back. She loved how his arms felt around her, warm and comforting, but right then it was wrong. She couldn't let him believe this was some great big miracle. How she wished it was, wished it could be. But it wasn't.

He stepped back, looking offended and she cursed herself silently. Was that all she could do, hurt people? How could she be a good mother if she couldn't even be a good girlfriend, if every move she made hurt Eric more? She wasn't fit to be a mother.

"What's wrong Cal, I thought you wanted Kids?" He asked, interrupting her torrent of thoughts. In truth he wasn't as gun-ho as he seemed to be about the situation. He was excited, of course, but in his opinion children were for marriage, not colleagues having a secret relationship outside work. He wanted to be happy for Calleigh, he was happy too, now that the shock was wearing off.

"I did Eric, I do! But not like this! I can't imagine anyone I would rather have children with, but now? You know what's going to happen when IAB finds out!"

"No one will tell."

"Stetler isn't stupid Eric! In a few months no one will _need_ to tell!" Calleigh cried. She didn't want to raise her voice at Eric, especially when he had done nothing, again. But she was scared, nervous, horrified, and even maybe a little happy? She knew underneath Eric was happy for it, but at the same time it bothered him, it bothered them both.

"Cal, everything will be fine, don't worry," he soothed. He hated to see her like this, even if he wasn't surprised.

"Eric, it won't. You know how desperate Stetler is to get something on the lab, on us, he won't hesitate to find out the child's father. You know what we tell people every day: The evidence doesn't lie. And it's not going to lie to Stetler no matter how badly we want it to! One of us will at least get transferred to nights, maybe even fired. Everyone knows how this baby was made and I _know_ that falls under the no relationships rule! I love my job, so do you, but I don't want to raise a child, start a family, where we never see each other, where we can never actually _be_ a family! Eric, we can't do this, it won't end well."

"Hey, remember what I told you when Stetler found out about you and Jake? If it were me, I would go to nights," he said grinning at her. Unwillingly she smiled a small sad smile. She looked up at him, no walls, no barriers, her true emotions laid bare for him to see. For him to see how absolutely, gut-wrenchingly, terrified she was.

"We can't do it Eric." He closed the gap between them again, holding her tight. And this time she didn't push him away. He relished the feel of her smaller body next to his, her soft white skin

pressed against his darker complexion. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest. In a moment he could feel hot wet tears falling through his shirt, from Calleigh. He could just

barely feel small quivers run through her shoulders as she tried to stop the sobbing. This only made him hold on tighter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then another. When he bent down

for a third she turned her head up, meeting his lips half way there. He could see her face now; it was red and tear soaked and fierce. It was so, Calleigh.

She kissed him hard. Letting all her emotions pour, not from her words, but her actions. She let all of her feelings slip away as she kissed him, fists grabbing his shirt. She needed this, needed him. Something to hold on too, she needed to be close to him, as close as she could get. But there was no lust in her fiery kiss, only love, pure terrified, raw love. His arms wound around her lower back, to get more into the kiss, but still protecting her. He had to protect her, at all costs, and the small baby now growing inside her. The thought was crazy, alien, but true. That only made the kiss that much better. She was his, he was hers, and no one would separate them, no one would hurt them again.

A gasp shattered their ears like broken glass as the door opened, revealing a shocked Natalia standing there, looking so utterly normal she left Eric with a need to rub his eyes to make sure she was real, too.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! Oh god Calleigh, what wrong?" As she was about to turn around and leave them to their business she saw Calleigh's face. It was red and streaked with tears. It didn't look like Calleigh and it scared Natalia, almost as much as it had Eric.

"Don't worry Nat, I'm fine, it's nothing," She said smiling, and even with her face In that condition Natalia almost believed her, and if not for what had just transpired Eric might have too. But under the circumstances they both could see she was very, very un-fine.

"Cal, it's not nothing, what's up?" Completely oblivious to Eric now, she moved forward toward her best friend. Not having the energy to lie again, Calleigh came up with the only excuse she could think of, it would buy her some time.

"I'll tell you later, drinks tonight? A real girls night out," she said, smiling at Natalia once more. Nodding, and trying to dislodge the awkwardness interrupting them had caused she backed out of the room with a feeble smile and a "See you tonight." Then she was gone, leaving Calleigh and Eric alone once more.


	4. Evasive Action

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a little time to get out, vacation can do that to you, but it was well worth it! Um…again, I hope I stayed true to the characters, **_**please**_** help me, correct me or anything if you feel I didn't do someone justice or anything!! Any critique or review is GREATLY appreciated!! Thank everyone for reading and reviewing and as always, enjoy!! =D**

The door swung shut behind Natalia with a click. Silence had settled on the room, a thick heavy silence that seeped into every pore and crevice. Eric and Calleigh just stood, staring at each other. The interruption had snapped them both back to their situation. They were at work, and anyone could have walked in just now. It was Calleigh who cleared her throat first as she wiped her face free of tears, and turned toward the door.

"I, um, have a case I need to get back to," she said nodding to Eric as she slipped out of the room leaving him more confused, nervous, and anxious than he could remember being for a long time.

Calleigh stepped into her lab with a feeling of shedding a very large and obtrusive coat. She felt safe in her lab, or as safe as was realistic at the moment. Wishing she could just sit in firearms for the remainder of the day, shooting, she gathered the blood she found on a gun from a gang shooting and headed out once more. She made her way slowly down the hallway towards DNA, hoping desperately neither Natalia nor Valera was present. Her hopes were dashed, however, when she entered the room to find not one, but both of them sitting by the machines, chatting away. Almost sighing, she straightened her shoulders and marched confidently into the room, calling out a 'hey' to them both. She couldn't let Natalia detect anything less from her than normal after what she had just witnessed not five minutes ago. She was 110% always, no matter what.

"Hi," greeted Natalia, smiling nervously at Calleigh, who gave her an ignorant smile back and turned to Valera. She handed her the sample, which Valera accepted.

"Could take a bit though," she warned Calleigh, anticipating her need to stay until it was all processed. "Three other cases before yours."

"It's alright, I'm not busy. What cases?" She did mind, wishing every moment that she could leave the two ladies back to their gossip and be on her way. But she really did have nothing else much to do, which left her with way too much thinking time on her hands, something she did not need or want. This left her with only one option, stay, listen to gossip, and answer prodding questions from them both.

"Well the first two are so typical," complained Natalia. "One, is a drug dealer was shot, by a client we think. Then a club owner and his assistant were shot outside a club." Before Natalia could continue, Valera sighed loudly.

"God, I just _hate_ that!"

"It doesn't faze me too much, to be honest, I mean they're all probably drug dealers and bastards anyway," said Calleigh with a look in Valera's direction.

"No, no! I didn't mean that he was killed; I meant I love his club! It's one of my favorites and now I'll bet it's going to close." Calleigh raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Isn't that the one where they always play porn?" she asked. Valera shrugged.

"Yeah, but whatever, it's a really good club." Natalia shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"Leave it to you, Max, to love a club that always shows porn and has more crime than New York City." Valera muttered something that sounded like 'whatever' and turned back to her DNA. Natalia laughed at her and turned to talk to Calleigh.

"What was the third case?" she asked Natalia, curious since Natalia had said it wasn't like the others.

"This one is awful. A little 4 year old girl and her 2 year old brother were kidnapped by some ass hole in Georgia and brought here to Miami. Horatio's trying to find them. To be honest what Valera's processing now doesn't make a hell of a lot of difference to the case, but Horatio wants us to look at anything and everything, so here I am." Calleigh's stomach turned and began doing an uncomfortable rendition on the Cancan. A little girl was out there with her brother, they could be hurt or dead, or dying. Calleigh gulped down the bile in her throat, and possible tears, pushing her temporary nausea away along with it.

"Is he close to them?" She asked Natalia in what she hoped was the most detached voice she could give for something as terrible as this.

"Kind of, he thinks he may have a lead. He's heading out there right now, if I'm not mistaken. He seems to have a good feeling they'll find something there, but that's Horatio for you." Calleigh nodded absentmindedly, still focusing hard on the children. It made her think of her own child, not even born, at mortal peril in the world where nothing is safe or sacred. It made her want to talk to Eric, she should, no matter how much she wanted to just avoid it and pretend it wasn't happening. Maybe she wouldn't get the chance tomorrow, she knew all too well how much could go wrong in one day.

"I'll be back in a few for my results, ok?" she said to Valera, stepping out of the lab, intent on finding Eric. But before she had gone more than a few steps, her phone began to ring. Picking it up she answered with her customary greeting of 'Duquesne.'

"Calleigh, I need you down by Bal Harbor, now."

"Sure Horatio, I'm on my way over, what's going on?"

"You'll see," was his customarily cryptic reply right before the line went dead. She sighed. No matter how many blows your personal life dealt you in a day, crime never stopped to give you time to pick yourself up, it just kept on happening oblivious to everyone else around it. Talking to Eric would have to wait, although she couldn't say she was too disappointed about it. First though, she had to get through an evening with Natalia and her questions.

"Hey Cal, rough day?" Ryan asked, shutting his locker with a clang at the end of the day. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's always a rough day, you know that." Truth be told, it _had _been a very rough day, but Ryan didn't need to know that, nor did she want him too. He nodded in full agreement and with nothing else to say but a quick good-bye, left. Calleigh was tired. In fact, she was beyond tired. Beside from the physical wear and tear of throwing up at least 5 times since lunch (a lunch she didn't even eat) and the crime scene she had to process nearly alone, the emotional aspect of the day was most certainly taxing her. Not that she would show it, but after her interrupted attempt to talk to Eric, she hadn't felt she had the energy to confront him again, so now she put all her excess energy into avoiding him. After thinking it through she was almost certain she couldn't talk to him, not yet. But avoiding him was harder than she had anticipated and it made her feel weak: ducking behind walls when she saw him, purposely taking a longer route just to keep from running into him. She was a coward, afraid to face her own emotions and the man who brought them to the surface, the man she loved.

She jumped when she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, relaxing again when they began a soothing rhythm between her shoulder blades. Kneading away the tense knots that had began to take up a permanent residence there, forcing her to relax against the hard chest keeping her upright. But when she opened her eyes to see Eric's brown ones above her, the stress returned instantly, along with the walls, automatically pulling themselves into place at the sight of his gorgeous face. She sat up, pulling herself out of his heavenly grip. She didn't want to be near him, she couldn't face him. She had thought telling him would get rid of that feeling, that she would be able to let him hold her again, but she couldn't, not yet.

"Cal-," he said trying to pull her back to him. She shook her head, turning her back on him. "Calleigh," he tried again, softly. "I know you're scared, but you can't run from this forever. Things just happen, whether you want them to or not, and no matter what they are you have to face 'em. Come on Cal, we can get through this. I know you." She didn't turn around, but his words were churning themselves in her head. He knew he could get killed for this. Especially since the same girlfriend he was talking to right now was the same one he shared a room with almost every night of the week and the same one that had an enormous gun vault tucked away in her house. He didn't care right then though. He was just praying this wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass and damn it, he was tired of waiting! Waiting 7 years to go out with her, then to sleep with her, and even longer for her to trust him with the feelings she kept from the rest of the world. He didn't want to have to wait another 3 years for her to come to terms with this new obstacle, she didn't have that long, only about 9 months to be precise. "And you cant turn away from everyone trying to help. Its not only you now, you aren't the only one who needs the help, maybe; maybe…the baby needs it too. You cant turn it all away." He whispered the last words and she turned to look at him, not believing he had said that. It brought everything up to the surface, made it _real_. She couldn't deal with that.

"I have to go meet Natalia." Calleigh said quickly, looking for any route of escape. She was running from the truth, again. She couldn't really be mad at Eric; he was only telling her the truth, plain, black and white truth. He sighed, not bothering to follow her out of the locker room.

She nearly ran out of the locker room, her composure was threatening to slip from her face and her head was reeling. It hurt; the truth hurt her, like so many other things. But all those other things she had been able to face, to deal with, to meet and get through. But how could she even begin to with this, how could she even try? And Eric, damn it, he had said it! Why had he said it? The baby…No. She couldn't even think it! It made everything too damn real, she couldn't let it be real! When it was real it was all too terrifying.

"Calleigh, hey! " Natalia said, jogging slightly to catch up with her. "We still on for tonight?"

"Um…" She had really only 3 options: Go with Natalia and risk suspicion of what was really going on, go home and talk to Eric (both not very appealing options), or… "You know what Nat, I'm not really sure if I'm up to that tonight. I'm sorry, but another night?" Natalia nodded slowly, her eyes searching Calleigh for any sign as to what was going on. But all she could see in the blonde was a distantly tucked away weariness. Maybe Calleigh did need a night at home.

"Sure, soon. Have a good night," she said and left with a wave and a smile. Calleigh nodded and began toward her car.

She pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, speeding down the highway, then screeching to a stop by the beach. Changing quickly into her jogging clothes she took off running down the beach, leaving everything behind her and letting the roar of the waves be all the comfort she needed.


End file.
